Data collection can be a resource intensive process. Data collection often involves preliminary stages in which planning occurs regarding what data to collect and how to collect it. Incorrect assumptions may be made when planning data collection; these incorrect assumptions may result in significant costs, such as of time and money, delay of a project while data is (re)collected, cancellation of a project, and inconclusive results.
For example, a project may involve tracking the hand motions of people who use sign language. The project may involve attempting to determine the amount of energy expended to sign different symbols in American Sign Language. During the planning stage, planners may assume that it is possible to attach inertial measurement units (“IMUs”) to the wrists of signers and that it is possible to distinguish different symbols based on measurements from the IMUs as the signers sign different characters. Preliminary measurements with one person may even have found that it is possible to reliably distinguish different symbols based on measurements from the IMUs. Using this data source may be very preferable, because IMUs are inexpensive and because, if the test design works, the IMUs can be used to measure both which symbol is being signed as well as to measure energy expenditure. This preference may bias the researchers as they plan for data collection.
However, if no preliminary test had been done or if the preliminary test was not representative (for example, the one person who was sampled may have relatively exaggerated motion, compared to an average signer), data from the project may be turn out to be inconclusive. For example, it may turn out that certain symbols cannot be reliably distinguished when signs are measured from a large group of people. Without being able to distinguish symbols, the resulting data may be worthless or may not be able to answer questions of the project. If there is sufficient budget and time, the project may be repeated using an experimental design which is capable of distinguishing symbols. However, if the first experimental design used up available budget and time, it may no longer be possible to repeat the project with an improved data collection design.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.